Monopoly City (game)
Monopoly City, despite the name, is not a Monopoly Edition; it is in fact a derivative game similar in gameplay to the classic boardgame. Publisher's Description :"Build the city of your dreams in the most cosmopolitan MONOPOLY yet. Make a fortune putting up skyscrapers, schools and stadiums as you make your mark on the metropolis. But beware! The competition is cut-throat… real estate rivals could devalue your luxury tower by building a sewage plant right next door. Keep your eyes on the prize to own the MONOPOLY City!" Reviewer Description Boardgamegeek Monopoly City review :At first you think you are playing good old Monopoly where they just add some extra buildings to give a little twist. But the longer you play, the more you realise they actually made a whole new game. You start with more money than usual, which gives you the idea you will last longer (with a bit of luck maybe). The fact that now you can build right away when you bought a property, gives so much dynamic to the game. No more waiting until you have the whole set, or not having the set because one player refuses to trade. Even with a couple of single properties you can win the game. :But not so fast. Everybody wants to win of course. And with the 80 extra buildings they added to the game, nothing was ever so uncertain. On every property you can build residential or industrial buildings. The first is not protected against negative buildings (hazards) and requires positive buildings otherwise the property becomes worthless. The industrial buildings on the other hand are protected but they cost twice as much! So you will have to make choice. And the added electronic device will, besides timing deals, always indicate how many buildings you can exactly make. :There is also no community chest anymore, only chance. But they have changed the content of the cards which makes the game less predictable and more fun to play- watch your buildings being crushed because of an earthquake or not getting your rent because a player evades the number thrown with the dice. :Besides these changes, there are many more twists to the game which I will not reveal here but be sure that they all add to the greatness that once was and that now has even become better. :Monopoly City made its first public appearance at the Nuremberg Toy Fair 2009. Rule Changes * The monetary denominations are in different amounts per player than regular rules. * No longer are there properties; Building Districts replace them. * Players use the included Deal Unit to time Auctions, time the game itself, and determine building rules. * Railroads are not spaces, but randomly-awarded structures placed on various building districts. Railroads allow travel between each other, much like some House Rules in the regular game. * Rents are awarded as usual, but improve with more buildings (obviously). * There are no Community Chest cards or spaces. The Chance cards have been added to and changed. A special card, called "Rent Dodge" has been added as well. You get the "Rent Dodge" card when you land on Free Parking. If you have the "Rent Dodge" card and someone else lands on Free Parking before you use it, you need to give them the card. Once used, return the "Rent Dodge" card to Free Parking. Game Components * Game board * Instruction manual * Banker's tray * Monopoly Money * Two dice * Six player tokens: keychain with keys, double-decker bus, dog-in-carrying-kennel, construction hat, paint can with paint brush, bulldozer * 22 District cards--one for each of the 22 Districts (Properties) * Six Reminder cards * 1 Rent Dodge Card * Electronic "Trading Unit" Chance cards (25) * 2x Advance to Go * Advance to Middleton * Advance to Diamond Hills * Auction * Budget Day! * Congestion Charge * Earthquake! * Easy Money * Free Build * Inheritance * 2x Get out of Jail Free * Go Back 3 Spaces * Go To Jail * Graffiti Disaster * Prison Overcrowding * Railroad * Repossessed * Sewage Plant * Steal * Tax Dodge * 2x Taxi! * Toxic Waste Buildings (80) * Residential Buildings: ** 8x 1-Block ** 4x 2-Block ** 8x 3-Block * Industrial Buildings: ** 8x 1-Block ** 4x 2-Block ** 8x 3-Block * 5 Skyscrapers ** 1x Monopoly Tower ** 2x Stadiums ** 8x Railroads *Bonus Buildings: ** 3x Schools ** 3x Wind Farms ** 3x Water Towers ** 3x Parks *Hazards ** 3x Power Stations ** 3x Sewage Plants ** 3x Prisons ** 3x Rubbish Dumps References Gallery Фффффффффффффффффф.jpg Ффффффффффффффффф.jpg Category:2009 Editions Category:Hasbro Category:Board Game Variants Category:Derivative Games Category:Monopoly